kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Web Novel
The Kumo desu ga, nani ka? web novel was written by Okina Baba, the first chapter came out on March 27, 2015. and it's still ongoing as of now. Currently, the main story has reached its 330th chapters with many side story chapters accompanying it. The side stories are mainly for world building and giving the perspective of other characters in the story. Chapters Sorted by release. Note: S chapters are focused on Schlain. Blood chapters are focused on Sophia, Oni chapters are focused on Wrath 01 Prologue 02 Looks like I'm a monster 03 There was a time when I thought that "Appraisal" was a cheat skill 04 Exploring a dungeon for the first time 05 Chapter of a new home 06 I didn't regret after munching it 07 24 hours vacation throughout the year 08 A spider without intelligence is just a normal spider 09 Skill verification 10 Level Up! S1 The day when the daily life ended 11 I~to maki maki i~to maki maki♪ 12 A moving reunion(lol) 13 I received a disgraceful title 14 Chapter of reconstruction 15 The time I lose my paradise 16 Leaving the nest 17 I use a dirty trick fair and square head-on 18 Complete recovery after staying at the inn is only in game 19 It's not a big deal if it does not hit! 20 I am a spider, currently behind you S2 The fourth prince 21 HP MP SP 22 Spider thread experiments 23 I'm sorry that I got carried away. Please forgive me! 24 Weak 25 Delicious snake Q&A 1 26 De-hikki plan 27 I'm going to evolve! 28 Eat eat eat 29 The things that I need to do are still the same even if I evolve 30 Let's acquire a new skill! S3 Fantasy Q&A 2 31 I gained new skills 32 Growth period? 33 The seriousness of Appraisal-san 34 Sequel・Growth period 35 Therefore, don't get carried away that much(ry S4 Magic Q&A 3 36 Desperate situation 37 Struggles 38 Spider vs Bee ① Q&A 4 39 Spider vs Bee ② 40 Spider vs Bee ③ S5 Appraisal stone 41 I achieved the desired level up! 42 Spider vs Bee ④ 43 Spider vs Earth Dragon.........Eh? 44 Escape from despair 45 Elro Great Labyrinth Lower Layer S6 Status 46 Survival of the fittest, or so I thought, but.... 47 Poison poison 48 Forked, road? 49 Appraisal-san, you were a cheat after all 50 Mahou Shoujo Magical Kumoko☆ S7 Duke's daughter Extra Bestiary① 51 Isn't it great to know the enemy's strength? 52 Threadness and sadness and heartening and 53 I have become stronger even if it's a little 54 Quiet sleep great strategy! 55 The defensive battle of 100 meters above ground ① Q&A 5 S8 Skill encyclopedia 56 The defensive battle of 100 meters above ground ② 57 The defensive battle of 100 meters above ground ③ 58 The defensive battle of 100 meters above ground ④ 59 The defensive battle of 100 meters above ground ⑤ 60 The defensive battle of 100 meters above ground End S9 Skill point 61 I'm going to evolve! Part 2 62 Poison spider 63 Appraisal-san, no, Appraisal-sama! 64 Appraisal-sama is really an intelligent person 65 Pride S10 The second prince 66 Skill rush 67 A formidable enemy appears! The name is Detection! 68 The end of the lower layer Q&A 6 69 Elro Great Labyrinth Middle Layer 70 Training part Y1 Hero and the king 71 Leveling 72 Leveling result 73 Death flag suddenly 74 Middle layer capture starts 75 It's good to do my part by myself, but there are times you feel frustrated when it's done by someone else, right? S11 Elf girl 76 Let's become even hotter! Q&A 7 77 Unlucky 7 78 ... It's an amazing skill. 79 How's a spider who's full of dangerous titles? 80 Spider vs Fire Drake ① S12 Academy Q&A 8 81 Spider vs Fire Drake ② 82 Spider vs Fire Drake ③ 83 Spider vs Fire Drake ④ 84 Spider vs Fire Drake ⑤ 85 Spider vs Fire Drake End Extra Bestiary ② S13 Saint and Sword Emperor 86 Dance of victory 87 I'm going to evolve! Part 3 88 Zoa Ere 89 Changes due to evolution 90 Patience K1 Pessimistic Duke's daughter Q&A 9 91 Detection-san, you were a formidable enemy 92 Once again, I have cut a worthless object 93 The thing that extends over the layer 94 The top needs the top, so let's aim at more top 95 Higher rank species S14 Academy life 96 I think, therefore I am. I move, therefore I am. I am me and me, therefore it is me. 97 The eight passes 98 Look at my eyes! 99 Because that guy is an idiot, I must get a grip on myself 100 Oh? Appraisal-sama's state....? S15 Ruler class 101 Wisdom 102 Wisdom-sama is amazing 103 Magical Kumoko☆Returns 104 Magic Equipped Spider-type Versatile Warrior Q&A 10 105 Does a Hikki dream of going out? S16 The unrest that creeps to the peaceful shadow 106 Eel again 107 Master of the flame sea ① 108 Master of the flame sea ② 109 Fear Bringer 110 The thing acquired after defeating the Fire Drake B1 The Demon King's close aide lets out a sigh at the conference Y2 And the war began Human-Demon Great War ① Human-Demon Great War ② Human-Demon Great War ③ Human-Demon Great War ④ Human-Demon Great War ⑤ S17 Voice informing the collapse Human-Demon Great War Secret 111 Delicious cuisine 112 Monsters that change into metal 113 Spider vs Fire Dragon ① 114 Spider vs Fire Dragon ② 115 Spider vs Fire Dragon ③ S18 New Hero 116 Spider vs Fire Dragon ④ 117 Dragon Killer 118 The meaning of killing a Dragon 119 Beam from the eyes! I won't do it though 120 Administrator S19 Julius Extra Bestiary ③ 121 Let's forget about it quickly 122 Flying flying flying 123 I obtained the Dragon Power! Uhahahaha! 124 Upper layer, I have returned! 125 Deep fried! S20 Fall 126 Real tag The "it" is a spider Elro Great Labyrinth Abnormality Investigation Team ① Elro Great Labyrinth Abnormality Investigation Team ② Elro Great Labyrinth Abnormality Investigation Team ③ 127 Show me the possibility that a person has 128 Mercy is not for others 129 I'm going to evolve! Part 4 130 Taboo K2 The last obstinacy of a man B2 Maou-sama is dismayed 131 I lost 132 Earth Dragon Kaguna capture preparations 133 No.1 of hardness, No.2 of speed 134 Spider's natural enemy 135 Spider vs Spider ① S21 The world's truth 136 Spider vs Spider ② 137 Spider vs Spider ③ 138 Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ① 139 Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ② 140 Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ③ 141 Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ④ 142 Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ⑤ 143 Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ⑥ 144 Spider vs Earth Dragon Alaba ⑦ 145 The sinking earth The royal capital battle ① The royal capital battle ② The royal capital battle ③ 146 I feel sick The labyrinth's nightmare ① The labyrinth's nightmare ② The labyrinth's nightmare ③ The labyrinth's nightmare ④ 147 So, this is the possibility that a person has 148 I'm going to evolve! Part 5 149 Hello, this is the Evil God 150 You're just the Hero and the Demon King, don't get cocky! S22 To the Elf Village 151 Outside 152 The spider traveling alone aimlessly 153 Conversation with Kuro 154 Mountain foods 155 The reason to climb the mountain is because ingredients are there S23 Entering the Elro Great Labyrinth 156 It's the sea! 157 Sea fishing 158 When I thought that it was a fishing village, it was a farm village 159 Sneak thief ＞ Bandits 160 Vampire Princess S24 The Elro Great Labyrinth capture ① 161 Town 162 Dear Sir or Madam, I moved 163 Worship me, praise me 164 The picky savior 165 It's a curse S25 The Elro Great Labyrinth capture ② 166 Mother eating 167 Spider of the rebellion 168 Write the things I want to memorize in the notebook and eat it like that 169 No more tributes 170 Demon King Ariel S26 The Elro Great Labyrinth capture ③ The Divine Word Religion and the Goddess Religion 171 Since when were you under the impression that I can't escape from the Great Demon King? 172 I let the children to pay the tribute 173 Sponger 174 Apprenticeship applicant Searching for master 3 thousand miles Magician, apprenticeship 175 Revival! S27 The Remnants of the Nightmare 176 Spare body talks 177 Inside the Demon King 178 Demon King vs Earth Dragon 179 Demon King of Gluttony 180 Spare body moves S28 The Elro Great Labyrinth escape 181 It becomes something terrible 182 Battlefield inspection 183 People are trash 184 Now, pray to God 185 The small Hero S29 Offer 186 Arachne 187 Communication ability 188 I'm hungry 189 Body function verification 190 Cuisine Elf Village ① Elf Village ② Elf Village ③ Because I am a teacher 191 Tsuchigumo 192 Sea fishing part 2 193 The Administrator complains 194 The Demon King talks 195 Changes Before the war 196 Rather than the spider, it's the ant 197 The treasure is buried underground? 198 Underground ruins 199 Robot army 200 Loot Elf Village Battle ① Elf Village Battle ② Elf Village Battle ③ Elf Village Battle ④ Elf Village Battle ⑤ Elf Village Battle ⑥ Elf Village Battle ⑦ Elf Village Battle ⑧ Elf Village Battle ⑨ Elf Village Battle ⑩ Elf Village Battle ⑪ 201 The Demon King and the Queen 202 God 203 Uninhabited area 204 Easy 205 The Demon King who's accompanied by God Oni 1 Sasajima Kyouya Character introduction 206 Black and white 207 Start Blood 1 Negishi Akiko Blood 2 Redo Blood 3 Encounter with the spider Oni 2 Goblin Blood 4 Countdown to despair Blood 5 Survival strategy Blood 6 Sudden change Blood 7 War Blood 8 Decision Oni 3 Weapon creation Blood 9 Attendant Blood 10 Strange woman and dangerous woman 208 The standard of the fantasy world and the first encounter 209 Vampire attendant conciliatory operation 210 Vampire master conciliatory operation Oni 4 Naming Blood 11 What should I do if my classmate becomes a monster when reincarnated? Blood 12 The Divine Word Religion and the Elves Blood 13 Envy Blood 14 The lie and the truth Blood 15 Announcing the little girl abuse warning officially Oni 5 The trampled one Blood 16 Along the way Blood 17 The Demon King of money Blood 18 Abnormal Condition 「Drunkard」 211 Vampire training plan 212 Maou-sama's 3 hours cooking Oni 6 Slave Blood 19 Both the inside and the outside are dangerous Blood 20 Master is a brute Blood 21 Three years The regular reports of the Demon King and the Administrator The Pope and the Administrator Oni 7 Illusion Weapon Creation Blood 22 Demons....... Blood 23 It seems that I have to go to the magic academy if I'm reincarnated Blood 24 Enrollment Blood 25 Although I who have encountered an engagement annulment event is like a heroine, because I don't have the memory of being bullied, what should I do? Blood 26 Blood of Oni Oni 8 Wrath The revolving lantern of the summoner The rumor of the adventurer Adventurers vs Ogre Empire knights vs Ogre Old man×2 vs Ogre Oni 9 Calmly The Sword King and the magician The Pope and the Ninja The country of the interstice The previous Sword Emperor Sword God vs Ogre Oni 10 Emptiness Oni vs Oni ① Oni vs Oni ② Oni vs Oni ③ Oni vs Oni ④ Oni vs Oni ③ Oni Vs Oni ④ Oni vs Oni ⑤ Oni VS Oni ⑥ 213 214 215 216 217 218 219 220 Oshiete D-sensei! Lesson 1 221 222 223 224 225 226 227 228 229 230 231 232 233 234 235 236 237 238 239 240 The Commander’s Bad Day SS – Christmas 241 242 243 244 245 246 247 248 249 250 251 252 253 254 255 256 Blood 27 Oni 11 Blood 28 Oni 12 Blood 29 Oni 13 Blood 30 257 The Pope’s Deliberations The Pope’s Torment 258 259 Oni 14 Blood 31 260 The Return of the Spider Oni 15 Blood 32 Informal Conference ① Informal Conference ② Informal Conference ③ Informal Conference ④ Informal Conference ⑤ Informal Conference ⑥ Informal Conference ⑦ Informal Conference ⑧ Informal Conference ⑨ Informal Conference – hidden Oni 16 Blood 33 Oni 17 261 262 263 264 265 The Second Informal Conference ① The Second Informal Conference ② The Demon King and the Pope The Oni and the Ninja The Vampire, the Oni and the Ninja 266 267 268 269 270 271 272 The Human-Demon Great War – The situation of Tagawa Kunihiko The Human-Demon Great War – The situation of Kushitani Asaka and Aurel The Human-Demon Great War – The situation of Merazofis Before The Human-Demon Great War – The situation of Ronant The Human-Demon Great War – The situation of Wrath The Human-Demon Great War – The situation of Sophia The Human-Demon Great War – The situation of Blow 273 274 275 276 277 278 279 280 The Elf Leader’s Miscalculation Blood 34 Oni 18 281 282 A flat chest is a status symbol! 283 The Third Informal Conference ① The Third Informal Conference ② SS – Halloween Angry Oni Insane Oni Tipsy Blood 35 Oni 19 284 SS Autumn-leaf Viewing Timeline 285 286 SS – New Year’s Eve Soba 287 288 SS – Valentine 289 290 291 – Elf Village Battle ① 292 – Elf Village Battle ② 293 – Elf Village Battle ③ 294 – Elf Village Battle ④ 295 – Elf Village Battle ⑤ Elf Village Battle ⑥ Elf Village Battle ⑦ 296 – Elf Village Battle ⑧ 297 – Elf Village Battle ⑨ 298 – Elf Village Battle ⑩ 299 – Elf Village Battle ⑪ 300 The dreaming boy Past Arc ① Past Arc ② Past Arc ③ Past Arc ④ Oshiete D-sensei! Lesson 2 Past Arc ⑤ Past Arc ⑥ Past Arc ⑦ Past Arc ⑧ Past Arc ⑨ Past Arc ⑩ Past Arc ⑪ Past Arc ⑫ Past Arc ⑬ Past Arc ⑭ Past Arc ⑮ Past Arc ⑯ Past Arc ⑰ Past Arc ⑱ Past Arc ⑲ Past Arc ⑳ Past Arc ㉑ Past Arc ㉒ Past Arc ㉓ Past Arc ㉔ Past Arc ㉕ Past Arc ㉖ Past Reflections: Ariel Past Reflections: Gyurie Character Introduction 2 Oshiete D-sensei! Lesson 3 301 302 303 304 305 S30 306 307 308 309 310 S31 311 312 313 314 315 S32 Oshiete D-sensei! Lesson 4 316 317 318 319 320 S33 321 322 323 324 325 S34 326 327 328 329 330